Season 1
Rosewood is a perfect little town with a great many secrets, the ugliest of which belong to the four prettiest girls in town: Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily, friends whose darkest secrets are about to unravel. One year ago, Alison, the Queen Bee of the group, disappeared, and the girls stopped being each other's BFFs. Now they start getting messages from "A" saying things only Alison would know. "A" spills their secrets, watches their every move and makes some very scary threats. The girls reunite to discover what's going on: Is Alison back? Or is "A" someone else altogether? Share the mystery with the complete Season One of the enthralling new series based upon the New York Times bestselling series by Sara Shepard. You'll be hooked! Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer is a perfectionist and straight-A student whose pressure to stand out in her overachieving family leaves her feeling alone...until she finds understanding in the unlikeliest of places - the arms of her sister's fiancé. Emily Fields Emily, an athlete trying to sort out her place in the world, finds herself drawn to her new neighbor, Maya, a free spirit who recently moved into Alison's old house across the street. Hanna Marin Once-chubby Hanna has transformed herself into the current "It girl," but still battles the urge to binge. Shoplifting gives her a less-fattening thrill, but when she gets caught, the charges are dismissed only because her mother, Ashley, takes matters into her own hands, eager to keep her own reputation and the image of her daughter untarnished. Aria Montgomery Artsy and eclectic Aria has just returned to town from a year in Europe and, while she tries to deny feeling hurt over her father Byron's (Lowe) indiscretion with one of his ex-students at the college, and keep her mom, Ella (Combs), from finding out, she can't ignore the intense chemistry with Ezra Fitz (Harding) - Aria's English teacher. Aria Montgomery, the artsy chameleon who is interested in English - and her English teacher, Ezra Fitz. Cast Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 22/22 * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 22/22 * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 22/22 * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 22/22 * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 19/22 * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 19/22 * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 17/22 * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 16/22 * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 14/22 Recurring/Guest Cast * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 16/22 * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 15/22 * Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas – 12/22 * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal - 11/22 * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 11/22 * Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain – 10/22 * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 9/22 * Chuck Hittinger as Sean Ackard – 9/22 * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 9/22 * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 8/22 * Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 8/22 * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 7/22 * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 6/22 * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 5/22 * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 5/22 * Diego Boneta as Alex Santiago – 5/22 * Julian Morris as Wren Kim – 4/22 * Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 4/22 * Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson – 3/22 * Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch – 3/22 * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 3/22 * Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds – 3/22 * Jim Titus (III) as Officer Barry Maple – 3/22 * Steven Krueger as Ben Coogan – 2/22 * Keith Pillow as Mr. Sheldrake – 2/22 * Carlson Young as Amber Victorino – 2/22 * Parker Bagley as Jason DiLaurentis – 2/22 * April Grace as Agent Cooper – 2/22 * Paula Newsome as Coach Fulton – 2/22 * Josh Clark as Detective Breyer – 2/22 * Anne Marie DeLuise as Jessica DiLaurentis – 1/22 * Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 1/22 * Heather Mazur as Isabel Randall – 1/22 * Natalie Floyd as Kate Randall – 1/22 * Patrick J. Adams as Hardy – 1/22 * Sara Shepard as Miss Shepard – 1/22 * Samantha Cutaran as Naomi Zeigler – 1/22 * Rya Meyers as Riley Wolfe – 1/22 * Helen Slayton-Hughes as Mrs. Potter – 1/22 * Alona Tal as Simone – 1/22 * Bety Le as Bridget Wu – 1/22 * Connor Trinneer as Nick McCullers – 1/22 * Daniel Travis (II) as James Leland – 1/22 * Claire Holt as Samara Cook – 1/22 * Paloma Guzmán as Jackie Molina – 1/22 * Paula Cale as Mrs. Ackard – 1/22 * Tilky Jones as Logan Reed – 1/22 See Also: Character Appearances Episodes Category:Season Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes